


Falling for You

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real problem, of course, was that Aiba had made the trap himself--he shouldn't have been the one to fall in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> For my [rainbowfilling](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/) prompt, "fallen and I can't get up." Thanks to phrenk ♥ just because ♥ ♥

The real problem, of course, was that Aiba had made the trap himself--he shouldn't have been the one to fall in it. He'd gotten a little too drunk at the party, though, so there he was, down a pit half-filled with packing peanuts (the water soluble kind; Aiba thought they tasted kind of good, actually) on the beach by Ohno's new cottage, everyone else still carousing merrily. He could hear them! Not individually, but. Voices! Laughing! He'd only meant to step out for some air! And now the walls felt like they were closing in, oh, he could feel his throat closing up, he was dizzy--maybe that was the alcohol--

"Aiba?"

"Matsujun!" Aiba cried out. "Help, I'm stuck!"

Jun's face appeared over the edge, breaking into Aiba's view of the cloudy night sky above Aiba's new--and hopefully temporary--home in the ground. "Aiba-chan, if you sit up you'll be able to get out by yourself."

"What, but, I fell--" he said, almost in tears even as Jun's hand reached down for him.

And then he was sitting up, and Jun was right: now his head and shoulders were above ground. "Oh!"

Jun started giggling, the rough, hyper chuckles that meant he had probably been out for a walk to clear his head in the first place when he found Aiba; he only laughed like that when he was well beyond tipsy. "Aiba-chan, why are you in a hole in the ground?"

"I was making a trap," he answered, feeling much happier now that he didn't think he was stuck forever.

"Were you drunk when you made it? No, wait, scoot over, I'm coming in," and then Jun was pushing Aiba over, packing peanuts drifting over their thighs, until they were snug in the sand, side by side.

Aiba couldn't imagine now how he'd thought he was stuck.

"Why is it so shallow?" Jun asked.

"I made it last night, when we had all that packaging material from Oh-chan's figurines." He picked up a handful of the stuff and then tilted it off his palm. "I probably was drunk," he confessed.

Jun nudged him with his shoulder; when Aiba looked at him, Jun was grinning from ear to ear, and suddenly all Aiba could think about was how Jun had smiled exactly the same way when he was thirteen.

Aiba could feel himself sobering up a little, from the cool dampness of the sand seeping through his pants to the wind ruffling his hair, but he'd never needed an excuse to love Jun, not in fifteen years. He craned his neck and kissed him.

He got Jun's nose first, which made Jun laugh, and then Jun's cheek, trying to suss out which muscles were strongest from those enormous smiles, but then Jun finally caught on--or perhaps simply decided he had a better use for his mouth than laughing at Aiba--and kissed him back.

They fell back on the packing peanuts, arms around each other, still kissing. Some of the peanuts were already starting to dissolve, the damp mess entirely unsexy, but Aiba didn't care. Judging by Jun's enthusiastic participation, he didn't either.

That's where Nino and Sho found them, maybe twenty minutes later: tangled up in limbs and at the bottom of a very shallow prank.

"Aw, they're learning about the birds and the bees, Sho-chan," Nino said.

"I'd been wondering where all the packing peanuts had gone," Sho commented.

"They just want to have safe sex. Guys, it's called condoms!"

Jun pulled away from Aiba. "You two can go away anytime," he said.

"And you two can go to your room instead of doing this on the beach. Satoshi-kun wants another round of shots and keeps complaining that the cutest bangs in the _world_ aren't there." Sho's imitation of Ohno was far from perfect, but it was enough to have Jun righting himself and stepping out of the pit, his pace just a touch too fast to be dignified.

"Ah, I've lost him," Aiba said, smiling almost despite himself.

"You'll find him again later, probably taking more creepy photos for his collection," Nino said, and tugged on Aiba's hand. "Get his other side, Sho-kun, he always weighs a million pounds when he's sighing dreamily over Jun."

Just for that, Aiba went limp, somehow timing it perfectly so that Sho and Nino tumbled in next to him. "Hah! It worked!" he said, triumphant.

He and Jun would have other times, he knew. Very probably later that evening, after Jun and Leader had appropriately admired each other. (Aiba couldn't blame either of them.) He grinned down at Sho and Nino, just getting up, and resolved to start some kind of mutual hair club for the three of them. Maybe... comb-overs?

He'd figure it out. But first, he would make Nino and Sho appreciate the beauty of his pit.


End file.
